1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a clothing accessory and, more particularly, to gloves and hats with one or more lighting elements associated therewith.
2. Description of the Background
Novelty items and party supplies come in a wide variety to suite any type of theme, special occasion, or seasonal event. One category of novelty item includes items that glow or otherwise emit light. Such glow or light emitting items include light sticks, fiber optic wands, light emitting diode (“LED”) ice cubes, flashing jewelry, and glow or illuminated necklaces, bracelets, sunglasses, and other forms of apparel.
In one example, gloves, hats or other clothing accessories with one or more lighting emitting elements are generally known and available to the public. However, the purchasing public is constantly attracted to new and unique novelty items and party supplies.